1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hanger for sport pads, and more particularly to a detachable hanger for easy transportation and for providing a convenient tool for hanging and displaying the sport pads.
2. Description of the Related Art
Sport pads, e.g., helmets, chest pads, elbow pads, and kneepads, are important in violent games, as they may prevent injury to the players' bodies when the players are subjected to to impact and thus fall. Maintenance and cleaning of sport pads are also important. The sport pads are inevitably wetted in sweat and will stink and provide a bed for germs if they are immediately put into closets after use. Some users hang their sport pads on an ordinary hanger for drying. Yet, such hanger is not detachable and thus inconvenient to carry.
The present invention is intended to provide a detachable hanger that mitigates and/or obviates the above problem.